As I Stay Here in Your Arms
by Pixielullaby
Summary: Only.. It's more than just sex. Jade misses Tori. Warning: Strong language.


_Whoo.. Okay, I just finished this one. Guys, it's occurred to me that I haven't given you a chance to see what Jori and I can really do together. This is actually pretty good considering how tired I am. I warn, there is a piece of more mature writing in this but It's only hinted at, not actually sex, so I'm rating this T. If you think it should be changed, tell me._

_Disclaimer: **Oh, god. I wish. Look at what I could have done..**_

* * *

How pathetic is it that I miss her?

On a scale of desperate to clingy, how fucking stupid is this dull ache in my chest?

I mean for god's sake, it's Tori fucking Vega!

Re-phrase..

For god's sake, just _Vega_.

Honestly..

It's three in the morning on some Saturday in July and I'm _actually_ missing her?

Missing _it_? (I _refuse_ to even consider her a human being at this point.)

In case you're over there wondering something along the lines of '_Who the hell is this_?' or '_Why are they dissing Vega_?'

Well, the answers to your questions are '_Fuck off_.' and '_Because I fucking can_.'

If you have a problem with either of those answers, get over it. You don't see me questioning you? Which I_ could _do, by the way.

_Who the fuck are you_?

_Why are you even on this site_?

_Why are you so interested in my damn life_?

See? I can play this game just as well as you can buddy.

Anyways, back to the Human-Thing.

Scratch that, just_ thing_.

_God,_ she pisses me off..

She thinks she can just go off to to Miami with her family and post pictures of every 5'6, stringy-haired, sickly-thin, cracked-out whore wearing a bikini?

Hell no, I don't think so.

Do not. Say. I'm. Jealous.

I am _not_ jealous, thank you.

See Beck and I broke up a while ago.

Something like six or so months.

One night, I got trashed and felt lonely so I called Tori over and wouldn't you know it, we ended up having sex.

Now, when I say _"having sex"_ what I really mean is drunkenly throwing each other all over my fucking house until we _somehow_ managed to find my room, faces still very much attached by our tongues, and then did the dip.

That was..  
Let's see..  
Three months and five? Six? No..  
It's technically Saturday, so one week.

One full week.

Since then we've been casually hooking up every once in a while.

By once in a while ,I mean every night for three weeks before her trip..

Which, if you ask me is total bullshit because she didn't even stay _after_ the last four nights.  
Something about packing.  
Pack durring the fucking day.  
_Not_ after sex, when I want to fucking curl up with you and go to sleep.

Do you know what she said when I tried to get her to stay on the last night before she left?

'_It's just sex, Jade. I don't have to stay just because you tell me to_.'

Uhm. _Yes_. Yes, you fucking do.

My house. My idea. My shirt that you _accidently_ wore home.

She tried to make it look casual, but let's be honest..

How many times have you seen Tori _Vega_ wear a _Mayday Parade_ shirt?

Hmm? Never?_ Yeah_. That's because she doesn't _own_ one. She took _mine._

Then, she had the nerve to leave her _stupid_ purple hoodie just laying on my desk.

She wasn't going to be back for_ two _weeks. What kind of twisted mind leaves their hoodie in someone's house for two weeks?

I didn't even notice it until three days after she left and now? Now, I'm wearing the fucking thing.

Yeah..  
It's that bad.

Somehow, over the period of these past three months I've gotten so used to Tori being in my bed that I now can't sleep without her.

The first few nights I just curled up to the pillow that always seems to smell like her shampoo, even though I change the sheets everytime we get into it.

That only worked for a few days though because I eventually missed the warmth.

Cat spent the night once and I managed to sleep for a few hours, but Cat's a surprisingly quiet sleeper and Tori has a light snore.

Which I'd almost describe as cute, but if I did that I'd probably have to shoot myself just so no one would ever find out.

It's been a full twelve days now since she was last in my room and I haven't slept at all for a solid five of them.

Beck came over to watch movies last Sunday and I ended up falling asleep in his lap. He was sweet about it and just continued to watch TV so I could rest.

Eventually though, he had to use the bathroom, which forced me to wake up.

I couldn't even be mad at him for waking me up.  
He'd let me sleep a whole four hours with my head on his chest. (I honestly love that we've become best friends again since the breakup.)

So here I am, running on five days of no sleep..

You'd think that after more than forty-eight to sixty hours of no sleep, my body would just naturally crash, but_ no_..

The worst part?

I don't even miss her because of the fact that I can't sleep.. I just miss her being in my bed.

Ew. No, _pervert_.

I mean I miss her laying next to me. I miss her slowly slipping her arm around my waist after she thinks I'm asleep, because she's afraid I'll yell at her. I miss the soft, content sigh she lets out on the few occasions where I _actually_ curl up to her first.

Also, now that you mention it?

I miss her that way too.

I miss the way she moans my name. I miss the way her fingers tighten in my hair when I go down on her.

Not to be selfish, _but.._

I miss the way she makes_ me _feel in bed. I miss the way I always scream her name, and my toes curl into the sheet as my back arches off the mattress, and my hands search for anything solid to latch on to as I come down from the high she always takes me to, because Tori's the best I've ever had..

I miss the faint taste of cum in our kisses after we finish.  
I miss the feeling of her bare chest pressed against my back..  
The way we fit against each other.  
The feeling of her hot breath on my neck, still heavy as we both recover.

I miss-

* * *

"Wha'cha writing?"

"Jesus Christ!" I spun around to see Vega standing over my desk chair.

She's early.

She's also in my house..

"Nope, Just me.." She smirked.

"When? How? But? _Urrgh_!" I growled and yanked on her shirt, effectively shoving my tongue in her mouth.

I kissed her, _hard_, for a good minute and after fully proving my point, (which I may or may not have forgotten while kissing her.) I let her catch her breath.

"Who's _Alex_?" I asked, in a biting tone.

"My cousin, why?"

"And_ Kelsey_?" I asked in the same tone.

"Their neighbor?" She answered as if it were _so_ obvious.

"_And the skinny beach skank_?"

She smiled.

"I asked a question, _Vega_.." I warned.

"Jade.." She said calmly, picking me up and carrying me to the bed. "I didn't sleep with anyone in Miami. I haven't slept with anyone _but_ you, in the past six months. I will continue to not sleep with anyone but you. I've already told you how I feel about you.. You don't have to be so scared about me leaving, it won't happen. _Ever_."

"Yeah. Well, it's not exactly like you're putting in effort to stay._ Not leaving is different from staying_.." I mumble as I attempt to get comfortable.

"Jade.. You have me, okay? I'm completely yours.. Just be mine and I'll never leave you, I promise. _I love you_.." She whispers as she pulls my head to her chest.

"I am yours, stupid.." I say as I wrap my arms around her torso and finally fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N **_Dawwwwwwwee! What? No applause? Guys! That was great! ^ Weelll.. At least review it then. _


End file.
